


Calm Waters

by breathofflames



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: He’s just vibing with his mons by the lake of outrage, Multi, also first fic I upload here hello, but yeah hes vibing, definitely ooc because I wrote this while tired to cope with being upset, his absol is angsty like he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathofflames/pseuds/breathofflames
Summary: Kaigaku makes curry for his party, but his absol would much rather sit alone than eat with the others. It worries him how distant he is.
Relationships: Kaigaku & his pokemon
Kudos: 13





	Calm Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaouhh projecting time

The water was calm.

The night was cold by the lake of outrage, frigid snow falling as the snowflakes poured down from the sky onto his tent, the only thing keeping him warm being the flickering flames of his campfire, heating up the curry that was currently being stirred.

Kaigaku was a typical style rival, frigid, cold, willing to do whatever it takes for him to come out triumphant in the end, but despite his lack of care for people other than himself, there was nothing more important in this world to him than his pokemon team. Once he caught his first six, he never bothered to try and change his team. They were too important to him, he wouldn’t dare trade them for anyone else.

He tossed in apple slices into the large cauldron, mixing in some mushed pecha and kelpsy berries in to sweeten things up, tossing in a generous amount of slices of mago berries for extra flavour. His Luxray wouldn’t settle for less than tooth rotting sweetness when it came to food, and the trainer would be lying if he said he didn’t start to grow fond of the god awful sweetness because of his precious starter constantly pleading for more and more apple curry every time they camped.

As his Toxtricity and Silvally ran around the glowing den in the center of the rocks, he placed his stirring spoon down, watching his Dracozolt napping with his Noivern in his tent. 

He cared for all his pokemon like family, they were the loved ones he never had a chance to care for, however.

His Absol. 

A gift from another region, a pokemon who should have never been there in the first place, one who senses every disaster that is about to occur.

Kaigaku felt strange as the pokemon watched from a distance.

He didn’t interact much with his party, nor did he interact with him at all. He has many guesses as to why the Absol doesn’t appear to enjoy his company, the main one being he might be too chaotic to be around, having hatterenes and hattrems constantly lunge at him due to his insatiable anger, or just because it was new to the group and hasn’t had the time to warm up to him yet.

Kaigaku is torn away from his trance as he hears the curry starting to bubble up, snapping back to reality to put off the fire, the scent of freshly baked apples stirring Dracozolt and Noivern awake, both chirping happily at the smell of food. Toxtricity and Silvally came running as well, the former throwing himself at his feet like a lillipup whose master just came home. A very large lillipup, nearly knocking over the curry. 

He scolds Silvally, who sits up and nuzzles his face gently as an apology, one he could never resist, and Kaigaku, despite the roll of his eyes, chuckles and scratches him behind the ears playfully, saying it’s all fine, which is met by a loud bark akin to the sound of steel echoing across the island.

Luxray lets out a growl at the commotion, but is quick to cheer up when a plate of his favorite curry is placed in front of him. Toxtricity strums its chest happily, not hesitating a second to chow down on his food.

Kaigaku watched happily as his pokemon ate, be them energetically digging right in or lazily eating, hoping to curl back to sleep soon. It was lovely. He loved his lifelong partners.

Absol refused to sit at the table, or at least it looked like that as he watched from a distance, ocean blue eyes glinting despite its lack of emotions. Were he to guess its nature, he’d say lonely, but he knows better. Absol is gentle at the very least. 

He picks up a plate, pouring a nice amount of curry in, tossing a few tamato berry slices in. He was pretty sure absol liked things spicy, one of the few times he heard the other coo happily was when he accidentally added too many liechi berries and all his party ended up needing to drink copious amounts of water. Absol was fine, though.

The snow melts when it comes into contact with his nose as he paces down by the river where absol had been quietly resting. Despite being far, he could still hear his pokemon cheering and messing about as he paced. 

Kaigaku gently placed the plate down next to Absol, who turned to sniff the air and look him in the eyes. Its glance was gentle, warm, lonely. It looked like it felt it didn’t belong.

Kaigaku knew that glance.

The waves crashed gently by the shore while Absol picked at the berries, savoring the spiciness with something akin to a faint smile. 

The trainer gently placed his hand on its fur. It felt soft and silky, gentler than a minccino’s touch. “It’s okay if you need some time for yourself,” Kaigaku mumbled, “but you’re a part of the family. Just because you feel like you don’t belong here doesn’t mean. Well. That you shouldn’t be here.”

The Absol nudged at the plate once it was done, putting it aside so it could rest its head on the floor again.

Kaigaku sighed.

If words weren’t working, the best course of action was to keep quiet, as much as he didn’t want to.

He wasn’t going to.

“I’m not from here too, you know? I’m from Sinnoh, far far away from here.”

The absol’s ears perked up at that. 

Good. 

“It took a while to get used to Galar,” he continued, waves crashing as milotics sang in the distance, “I felt like I had no one too. That was until my team and I grew close, we’re family now, a family I never had.”

Absol gave him an understanding look, and Kaigaku reached under its chin to give him gentle scratches. He could hear it purr. That’s good, very good. Absol was starting to feel calmer. That made the young trainer very happy.

He never realized how big Absol was until it crawled on his lap, large claws resting against his calves. Kaigaku let out a small giggle as the pokemon fell asleep. 

He was glad to have made another friend.

**Author's Note:**

> “Absol I can’t feel my legs please get up.”


End file.
